


Stuck In The Middle With You

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: The deadly RED DEATH strikes again on Ember Island!But Zuko and Azula being stuck together in a house for the foreseeable future is the true receipt for disaster... especially when they find out that being just siblings isn't enough for either of them.Updated every time I feel like it.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stuck In The Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



> I will do my best to make it a slow burn.

Zuko pulled the handle and as the doors open without a creak the man finally stopped his yelling. For some unknown reason he had stopped at the gate to summer house's garden instead of walking in and ringing the bell like a normal person. 

" What do you want? " Grumpy price didn't even bother to hide annoyance in his voice. 

" By the power passed down to me from the Fire Lord scion of Agni, hear me! " Yelled the annoying visitor pulling out a piece of parchment from beneath his cloak and lifting it up above his head.

" Starting this morning entirety of Ember Island is hereby put under a strict quarantine under punishment of death! "

His mission fulfilled the loud man turned around and started walking away without giving Zuko a chance to object or even inquire about the details. That would, obviously, not stand.

" Wait! " The prince yelled rushing towards the outer gate. Whatever was happening he wasn't planning on being stuck with her without a good reason. Although Zuko wasn't used to running with bare feet and the fact that he was still wearing his nightgown was making him look extremely silly he didn't let such things stop him. Sprinting the angry prince almost made it to the gate when the clerk finally noticed him.

" Stop! Don't come near me! I don't want to get the red plague! " The man pleaded desperately rapidly increasing his own pace. 

" Wait, I just want to ask some things! "

" Nononononononooooo......! "

Zuko stopped short of jumping over the fence as he saw the older man dropping to all fours and bolting it like some kind of scared animal. If this was supposed to be some kind of a stupid joke he was willing to take it really far. Pinching the top of his nose the prince let out and annoyed sigh turned around and started walking back towards the house. His biggest worry right now was his sister waking up before he had a chance to think about what'd just happened.

Right now they were alone in the beach house since the twins decided to visit an old acquaintance (called by them the Handsome Tiger) while Ty Lee took Mai shopping. He was lucky that Azula took this opportunity to sleep in since as unusual as it was it gave him some room to compose his thoughts. Even before the vierdo showed up he wanted to talk with his sister about what had heppend the day before after the disaster of a party. Of course as always lady luck wasn't on his side. Before he even made it half the way the doors opened once again showing Azula wrapped tightly in what looked like a very cozy blanket with her hair pulled down and signature smirk on her face.

" Having fun chasing down the locals Zuzu? " The princess asked leaning against the doorframe.

" How long have you been here? " Zuko asked trying his best to ignore her usual cheeky attitude.

" Come now Zuzu, a beautiful girl greets you wearing nothing but her blanket and this is all you have to say... You could have at least pretended to be happy to see me. "

Zuko stopped in his tracks and frowned as he gave his sister a stern look.

" Why aren't you wearing anything Azula! Get inside before somebody sees you! " He gave her a second to comply but as she remained unmoved Zuko once again started making his way towards teh house with a goal of pushing her in. He was almost at the door when she finally turned around and made a step inside but as he finally reached the three steps leading to the entrance Azula paused again and turned her head around. Zuko deciding not play her stupid games was about to scold her again when a exaggeratedly shy smile cropped up on her face.

" Ups... " Was the only warning Zuko got as her grip on the cloth wrapping her body loosened. Feeling a blush overtaking his face Zuko cursed and turned around in place desperately quickly reaching out for the handle to close the door behind him. Needless to say that Azula was openly laughing at his momentarily distress. Quickly deciding to take advantage of the situation the princess hastily closed the distance between them and wrapped her hands around Zuko's weist.Yesterday she let herself be swept away by the weird atmosphere and showed needles vulnerability so today she was taking no prisoners...

" Why are you so tense Zuzu? " She asked making extra sure to sound innocent and alouring. " Don't you remember we used to bath everyday when we were kids. I really missed it... the warm feeling of your body... "

Zuko hissed and Azula could have sworn that there was smoke coming from his ears but before she had a chance to push things any further her brother grabbed her wrists and quickly untangled himself from her grip. Breathing heavily Zuko took a few steps away from his sister before half turning in her direction. He wasn't looking or anything - just wanted to make sure she wouldn't jump him again.

" Azula, what the fuck! "

" Stop acting so prudish dear brother. Weren't you the one claiming I do not know what love is? So why are you trying to run away when I am merely giving you a hug? "

" But... but you are NAKED! " Zuko yelled irked to no end by the absurdity of the situation he found himself in.

" Oh, I see that someone let his dirty thoughts run wild. What would your fiance thought if she knew that the moment she leaves you start thinking about your sister. "

That was too much for Zuko. His anger boiling over he turned around with a growl.

" Azula! "

" What is it Zuzu? " Unfazed the princess stood with her arms crossed and her back placed against one of the walls. She was obviously pretending to take him seriously but Zuko could see the traces of laugther dancing at the edges of her eyes. And most importantly she was fully dressed. Because of fuckin course she was....

" Whatever. "

Pushing past his sister Zuko made his way deeper inside the house. He was hungry and annoyed and he still had to change into his normal clothes. Deciding to take care of the more important things first Zuko stepped into the kitchen and started searching around for yesterday's leftovers. There wasn't much ready food left but he didn't feel like cooking right now. When Azula finally joined him he was chewing on a cold peace of ham holding a chunk of bread in his other hand. But when she tried to approach him Zuko simply glared at her and left taking his breakfast with him.

" Come one Zuzu! Can't you take a joke? " Azula called out to him picking up a handful of dried fruits from a basket. When no response came she shook her head and followed in his footsteps. As always Zuzu was easy to annoy but not willing to fully give in to his rage and do something about it. But after taking into the consideration previous day events and the fact that her humour was already improved Azula decided not to poke him further. Besides the two of them working together made a great team and could achieve much in the future - by which father would be most pleased. So it was in her best interests to keep Zuzu's annoyence to an appropriate levels. As funny as seeing him blush was she might have pushed too far this time and so a conciliation was in order.

**Author's Note:**

> Post all grammar errors below. 
> 
> If you are able to find 10 you will get my gratitude - which is a precious commodity according to some experts on the topic.


End file.
